El silencio a media noche
by Lilith Candy
Summary: Fingiendo y mintiendo. Haciendo de la vista gorda, se vio hundido en lo que se llamaría un problema que podría abarcar demasiado para su control. Pero nadie habría hecho lo que él, porque nadie amaba a esa otra persona más que él. Protegerlo. Es lo único que debía hacer. No pasaba nada y nadie debía saber nada. Sus labios estaban sellados.


**El silencio a media noche.**

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y sus personajes son propiedad intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

—¿Stan?

El piso crujió bajo sus pies y observó cómo el otro hombre dentro de la habitación se giraba lentamente, tembloroso mientras alzaba las manos, iluminándose parcialmente.

 _Sangre._

—Kenny… —susurró el otro en un hilillo de voz, comenzando a sollozar suavemente. —Soy una terrible persona.

Se quedó estático mirando al azabache. Stanley Marsh, la persona que aparentemente no era capaz de tocar ni a una mosca, había asesinado a sangre fría a alguien. La escena era dramática, desordenada y un tanto tétrica.

Reconocía ese modo de operación.

Frente a él se encontraba el asesino que la policía había estado buscando por varios meses y del cual estaba encargado.

Pero le había gustado creer que no se había enterado ya.

 **Dos meses antes.**

 _Lo primero que le recibió al entrar al lugar fue el olor nauseabundo. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que los cuerpos y la escena del crimen comenzasen a verse transformados por el clima del lugar. Kenneth se cubrió con una mano la nariz y la boca, siendo imitado por los demás agentes que le acompañaban._

 _Mientras más se adentraban, el olor se hacía más fuerte y en algún punto parecía como si ya se acostumbrara al hedor. Los restos de sangre se encontraban por todas partes; el suelo, las paredes, las puertas y quizá una que otra gota en el techo._

 _Para Kenneth no era sorpresa, pues era obra del asesino que hacía un par de meses había comenzado con los asesinatos, las personas desaparecían para ser encontradas en escenas parecidas a la que estaba presenciando._

 _Ésta en especial parecía más peculiar, por el simple hecho de que los vecinos habían entrado, intervenido y tocado prácticamente todo. La escena estaba contaminada y sería muy difícil conseguir algún rastro que les guiara al perpetuador._

— _Esta persona de verdad parece que hace todo impulsivamente, pero no es tan idiota como para dejar el arma homicida como si nada_ — _mencionó Craig, su colega, mientras entraba en la habitación donde habían dos cuerpos y observó cómo el azabache tomaba fotografías por todo el lugar para la evidencia._

 _Kenneth inspeccionó cuidadosamente, logrando captar una huella sobre la pared. La mano estaba perfectamente posicionada y el rubio arrugó el ceño mientras observaba atentamente. Sacó una mano de sus bolsillos y la estiró junto a la marcada en la pared. Era… familiar. Un escalofrío le recorrió repentinamente antes de alejarse rápidamente, como pasmado sin despegar la mirada de la pared._

 _ **Esa forma en especial no debería recordarle a nadie.**_

 _Continuó rondando por el lugar, paseando la mirada por cada rincón mientras los flashes de la cámara del otro hombre iluminaban parcialmente algunos lugares. Entonces algo llamó su atención. Escondido detrás del tocador había una cadena de plata y sintió su estómago revolverse._

 _ **Por ningún motivo debería de reconocerla.**_

 _Miró a Craig fugazmente antes de moverse con rapidez y tomar la cadena, escondiéndola en su bolsillo, apretándola con fuerza en su mano._

— _¿Encontramos algo?_ — _habló otro hombre en el umbral de la puerta, haciendo respingar a Kenneth mientras apretaba más su puño en el bolsillo. Movió la cabeza en negación y el hombre suspiró._ — _Bien, sólo no toquen nada sin guantes, ya todo está demasiado contaminado_ — _se retiró con un gesto y Kenneth dejó salir aire por la nariz que no sabía que había estado reteniendo._

— _Entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_ — _llamó Craig a su espalda, estando él con la mirada hacia la pared. El Tucker solía darse cuenta de las cosas bastante rápido._

— _No vamos a mencionar nada, no encontramos nada_ — _soltó Kenneth y escuchó al azabache suspirar._

 _Estaba mal, pero no podía delatar a Stanley._

 _ **Tres días antes.**_

— _Ken, ¿has visto mi cadena?_ — _le habló Stanley, rodeando el cuello del rubio con ambos brazos, dejando caer su peso sobre el otro._ — _No recuerdo en qué momento me la quité, pero no la encuentro_ — _murmuró mientras fruncía el ceño y Kenneth se quitó los anteojos que usaba para leer mientras llevaba la mirada al otro, girando un poco la cabeza._

— _¿No? Creo que la vi en el buró de la habitación._

— _Oh, no había revisado ahí_ — _Stanley hizo una expresión de sorpresa antes de sonreírle dulcemente._ — _Gracias_ — _depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla antes de separarse y perderse en la puerta de la habitación._

 _Kenneth sonrió levemente antes de mirar seriamente el camino por el cual había ido el azabache. Ya había pasado tiempo desde el último asesinato y realmente Kenneth no podía ver a Stanley como ese monstruo que en las escenas dejaban palpado._

 _Había ocultado la cadena, esperando que el azabache se diese cuenta mucho antes, pero solían olvidársele muchas cosas._

 _Bajo sus propias narices había ocurrido otro asesinato hacía una semana y realmente esta vez había sido en un lugar completamente público, pero_ _ **nadie había visto nada**_ _. Y Stanley realmente actuaba como si nada, inclusive cuando Kenneth hacía comentarios sobre ese caso. El azabache solo le escuchaba, alzando los hombros, emanando esa inocencia que siempre había conservado. Y Kenneth sentía que no podía cuestionarle como debería._

 _Stanley realmente era el único punto débil de Kenneth._

 _ **La noche del suceso.**_

 _Ese día había pasado como cualquier otro y no sentía que algo malo fuera a pasar, lo cual era raro porque de verdad sentía cuando algo pasaría. Era como un sexto sentido._

 _Se encontraba en la oficina con otros cuantos, tratando nuevamente de analizar algo más acerca de este asesino pero ya era tarde y el jefe simplemente les dijo que se fueran a casa, se encargarían de eso el día siguiente. El jefe parecía ya querer darse por vencido porque no llegaban a mucho, pero bien, también había otros asuntos para atender así que le servía para distraerse._

 _Kenneth se despidió y puso rumbo a su automóvil para dirigirse a casa. Cuando llegó logró notar que algo extraño estaba pasando. Las luces estaban apagadas por completo, pero sabía que Stanley ya debería de estar en el lugar. Era tarde, pero el hombre solía esperarle despierto, comúnmente dejando una o dos luces encendidas._

 _Al entrar a la casa, el ambiente estaba gélido._

— _No puede ser bueno_ — _se dijo, avanzando con lentitud. Llamó al otro un par de veces antes de acercarse lentamente a la habitación específica._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—No, no lo eres —le dijo rápidamente. Stanley comenzó a sollozar más fuerte, inclinándose sobre sí mismo, terminando de rodillas sobre el suelo mientras se abrazaba. Kenneth se apresuró a acercarse al otro. —Está bien, tranquilo, tranquilo —dijo a pesar de que nada estaba bien y le abrazó, inclinándose a su altura para alzar su rostro y limpiarle las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—No lo está, Kenny, esto es… es… yo—

—Shh, tranquilo —le silenció dándole un pequeño beso sobre los labios y después pasó las manos por su cabello, levantándole el flequillo para besar su frente descubierta. —Yo me encargaré de esto, ¿sí? —le aseguró, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras las lágrimas seguían corriendo por las mejillas del azabache.

Estaba mal, completamente lejos de la moral que debía tener en esos momentos, pero no podía evitarlo. Era Stanley, no quería que nada malo le pasase.

Por eso mismo había estado cubriendo sus pistas todo este tiempo. No pensó que desembocaría ahí, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. No ahora cuando era principalmente un testigo, confirmando todo lo que había querido negar.

—Pero primero, hay que cambiarte y después salir de aquí —continuó, halándole de los brazos para hacer que se levantara. —En el motel te darás un baño caliente e iremos a la cama —murmuró con un tono suave, besándole el rostro repetidas veces para después separarse de este y le tomó de la muñeca, sin importarle el tocar la sangre para guiarlo a la cocina y hacer que se lavara las manos. —Traeré tus cosas —le dijo, besando su cabeza antes de alejarse y prácticamente correr a la habitación por ropa de cambio.

El azabache miró cómo se apresuraba y temblaba como una hoja mientras sacudía las manos en la leve oscuridad de la cocina, iluminada por las luces artificiales que venían del exterior.

En poco tiempo, el rubio había regresado y se había cambiado, bastante veloz a decir verdad.

—Ten, cámbiate —le dijo el otro, moviéndose rápidamente en la oscuridad mientras que a su vez le ayudaba a cambiarse.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? —cortó Stanley, dejándose hacer notando que el rubio no se detendría. Se alejó, empujándole suavemente por el pecho con las manos húmedas y frías. —Kenny, asesiné a alguien, deberías de arrestarme, yo—

—Te dije que me encargaría de esto —le interrumpió el rubio y le tomó de las manos, besándole los nudillos. —Estoy aquí para protegerte —un leve quejido salió de los labios de Stanley y se dio cuenta de que el hombre había comenzado a llorar nuevamente. —Está bien, está bien —murmuró, abrazándole para volver a besarle el rostro. Depositando pequeños roces sobre sus ojos, nariz y boca. —Anda, es hora de irnos —murmuró, alejándose para guardar rápidamente la ropa sucia en una bolsa, llevándola consigo hacia la puerta con Stanley tomándolo de la otra mano.

.

.

.

El camino hacia el motel había sido silencioso, después de uno que otro sorbido por parte de Stanley. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron al hotel barato, donde Kenneth logró comprar al menos dos noches en el lugar y se encaminaron hasta la habitación. Al entrar, el rubio cerró la puerta con seguro y abrazó al azabache por la espalda.

—Te prepararé la bañera, ¿sí? —besó su cuello levemente mientras le empujaba para encaminarle al baño. Todo tenía que ser deprisa.

Sentado en el agua aromatizada por las bombas de colores, Stanley mantenía la mirada fija en el rostro del rubio mientras este le sonreía dulcemente, moviendo el agua suavemente para cubrirlo un par de veces con ella, masajeándole los brazos y ayudándole a enjabonarse el cabello. Se había arremangado la camisa y puesto de cuclillas junto a la bañera mientras le susurraba palabras dulces y hacía un par de burbujas entre sus manos, distrayéndole.

—¿Estarás bien solo? —susurró en un tono dulce, limpiándole el cabello, pasando los dedos entre el mismo para eliminar los restos del jabón. Stanley asintió débilmente, todavía sin poder sentirse fuerte como para decir algo que le hiciera llorar irremediablemente. —Bien —dijo el rubio, estirándose para darle un beso fugaz sobre los labios y levantarse para salir hacia la habitación completa.

.

Kenneth tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama, estirando el brazo hasta tomar el teléfono de la habitación, comenzando a teclear un número en específico para después llevarse la bocina al oído escuchando cómo timbraba un par de veces hasta que contestaron del otro lado. Observó fugazmente su reloj de pulso. _3:00 am._

—Funerarias Tucker —contestó la voz de forma monótona, sin sorprenderle que el hombre contestara a altas horas de la noche.

—Craig —mencionó simplemente, sin ningún timbre en específico adornándole la voz. El mencionado se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responderle.

—Oh, Kenneth, ¿En qué quieres que encubra a tu novio esta vez? —dijo y el rubio casi juraba ver cómo las comisuras del otro se comenzaban a alzar con burla. —Los objetos perdidos siguen siendo mi especialidad —Kenneth rodó los ojos.

—Necesito que me ayudes a desparecer toda una escena del crimen —dijo seco. Craig pareció atragantarse antes de que se escuchara un par de movimientos bruscos.

—Había estado esperando por ello.

—Te escuchas bastante emocionado y eso ya es muy raro en ti —con eso se ganó una pequeña risa por parte del azabache.

—Puedo poner en práctica lo que sé, por eso me gusta —afirmó sin pizca alguna de sentirme culpable. Otra pausa antes de que volviera hablar. —Bien, ¿dónde es?

—En casa.

—Vaya, no fue nada discreto ahora —soltó un leve silbido y Kenneth se pasó una mano por el rostro, tallándolo un par de veces antes de desviar la mirada hacia donde la luz del baño iluminaba e hizo una mueca.

—Está muy intranquilo, no lo sé —un 'hmm' se dejó escuchar, acompañado de un par de pasos y voces amortiguadas. Parecía que el hombre ya había comenzado a moverse. —Espero que pueda dormir.

—Tienes que _distraerle_ por completo, Kenneth —murmuró en voz baja y el crujido de una puerta se escuchó. Craig ya estaba fuera del edificio, dirigiéndose a su auto acompañado de otro hombre. Su tono no logró pasar desapercibido por el preocupado rubio. —Es la única forma de que puedas hacer que duerma.

—Y yo soy el pervertido —se quejó, riendo.

—Solo te estoy dando una sugerencia —dijo, como con fastidio. Se introdujo en su auto, activando el motor del automóvil con las llaves. —Te llamaré de regreso cuando todo esté completo, cuál es el nombre del hotel —continuó, previendo a donde probablemente el rubio había ido a esconderse junto con Stanley.

—Kingdom, habitación 113.

—Lo tengo —añadió. —Bien, hasta unas horas.

—Gracias —y colgó, soltando un suspiro.

La primera vez que había conocido a Craig Tucker, el hombre simplemente parecía ser completamente agrio pero no esperaba que se volvieran cercanos y mucho menos que le ayudara con tanta facilidad. Se podía decir que había razones por las que se habían hecho amigos y confidentes. Craig nunca preguntaba más de lo que debería y siempre hacía lo que se le pedía.

Solo con eso le quedaba claro que estaban mal a su manera, cada quien con sus problemas.

.

Se acercó al baño con lentitud, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no alterar al azabache y se quedó en el umbral observando cómo el otro movía las manos bajo el agua, sus brazos estirándose antes de que alzara las palmas, dejando que el agua corriera entre sus dedos. Stanley se quedó estático, observando sus palmas sin expresión.

—Seguro que el agua ya está fría ¿no? —murmuró, llamando la atención del otro. Dejó caer su peso sobre el umbral mientras le sonreía, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad aunque fuere un poco. Se adentró por completo. —Ven, te ayudo a salir —estiró las manos y con cuidado, hizo que el hombre se pusiera de pie. Acomodó rápidamente un par de toallas para hacer que el azabache se sentara en la tapa del retrete y comenzó a secar suavemente su cabeza. —¿Qué pasa? Siempre estás charlando mucho.

—Kenny, yo—

—No eres una mala persona —le cortó, sabiendo lo que el otro diría. Stanley hipeó levemente.

—No sé qué pasó, fue un impulso, yo… perdí el control —murmuró con la mirada gacha. —Mis manos están sucias, yo estoy sucio, debería morir por igual —continuó, apretando las manos. Kenneth detuvo su movimiento antes de tomarle de la barbilla, haciendo que alzara la cabeza.

—No digas eso. A cualquiera puede pasarle —intentó razonar, a pesar de que en esa situación no había nada con lo cual se podía razonar de manera coherente.

—Kenny.

—Shh —le silenció una vez más con suave beso sobre sus labios y continuó su tarea de hacer que se secara el otro, pasando la toalla de manera tranquila por su cuerpo húmedo.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —Kenneth estaba de cuclillas, secándole con delicadeza las piernas, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Stanley frunció los labios y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía levemente.

—¿Por qué arriesgar tu trabajo por _alguien como yo_? —dijo, hablando con un tono de asco. Kenneth alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada vidriosa del otro. Le sonrió dulcemente.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo sin dejar de sonreírle y Stanley volvió a agachar la cabeza. Kenneth estiró un brazo para acariciarle la barbilla y subir hasta su mejilla, cubriéndole con la palma. _Porque soy lo único que tienes, nadie va a defenderte más que yo._ Pensó, sonriendo con calma cuando sintió al azabache recargarse suavemente sobre su palma. Alejó la mano, volviendo a su tarea y Stanley ya no mencionó más hasta que el rubio terminó de secarle tediosamente. —Estás listo. Vamos a la habitación antes de que te enfríes y te puedas poner el pijama —murmuró, besándole un par de veces sobre las mejillas.

—Yo tomaré un baño también, volveré en seguida —murmuró el rubio cuando pudo lograr que el azabache se metiera en la cama y dejara de llorar. Tenía los ojos completamente rojos y probablemente al día siguiente estarían hinchados. Le cubrió con la sábana antes de perderse en el baño.

.

.

Cuando salió, la luz seguía encendida y el azabache ahora estaba sentado sobre la cama con las piernas estiradas bajo la sábana. Tenía la mirada perdida y su expresión estaba completamente deplorable. Kenneth se acercó a su lado y entonces apagó la lámpara de la habitación, dejándola a oscuras.

—Haré que te relajes —murmuró el rubio y antes de que Stanley pudiera cuestionarle, logró sentir cómo la cama se hundía a su lado. Kenneth se movió, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo del azabache, comenzando a besarle la barbilla subiendo hasta sus labios para dejar un apasionado beso en los mismos.

En poco tiempo, Stanley se vio lleno de dulces palabras y suaves caricias, todas las atenciones del rubio sobre su cuerpo, haciendo que su mente se viese nublada por el placer que el otro le proporcionaba. En poco tiempo, el pijama había desaparecido y los labios del rubio le atacaban de vez en cuando en diversos puntos.

En ningún momento volvió a pensar sobre lo que había hecho, distraído por los labios y manos ajenas recorrerle con tanto escrutinio que le hacía delirar. Había estado en medio del clímax, estando al límite, con el hombre acariciándole dulcemente el rostro mientras dejaba salir palabras de aliento, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Eres tan hermoso —le murmuró el rubio sobre los labios, haciéndole gemir débilmente mientras este movía las caderas, arremetiendo contra ese punto de nervios que le causaba escalofríos. Stanley murmuró su nombre entre gemidos como un mantra hasta que logró terminar, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior y gracias al éxtasis sintió su cuerpo relajarse por completo.

—Te amo —dejó salir con un hilillo de voz y Kenneth le contestó de la misma manera, ganándose un par de besos más antes de que se viera limpio y envuelto en las sábanas al borde de pasar al mundo de los sueños. Se arrimó al cuerpo del rubio y éste le abrazó, acercándolo por completo a su pecho. Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse profundamente dormido fue el pequeño beso que dejó sobre su frente.

.

.

El teléfono sólo timbró una vez antes de que Kenneth contestara, alejándose cuidadosamente del azabache para no despertarle.

—¿Y bien? —fue lo primero que dijo.

—Ah, fue un éxito —contestó Craig. —Algo complicado al principio, casi se hace imposible limpiar el lugar, pero Clyde es un genio con eso de la limpieza. Siempre me asombra —le explicó. El Tucker se encontraba en un terreno baldío, observando a la nada mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a los labios y dejaba caer su peso en la pala que tenía a un costado. Kenneth soltó algo parecido a un sonido de alivio.

—¿Quién era la chica? —porque había visto sólo rápidamente el cuerpo en su hogar, una mujer tendida y ensangrentada era la única imagen que logró captar antes de intentar salir de ahí.

—Hmn, no lo sabemos —dio una calada a su cigarrillo, antes de reír. —¿Tal vez su amante? —murmuró con burla.

—Cállate —le masculló el otro entre dientes, haciéndole reír.

—Clyde buscará quién es y todo eso. Tardará un poco, pero sí —volvió a su tono monótono y pausó. —Yo en verdad tendría cuidado si fuera tú —le advirtió con seriedad. Kenneth pestañeó, llevando entonces la mirada hasta el hombre dormido en la cama y estiró la mano para acariciar con la yema de los dedos su mejilla levemente.

—No necesito tener cuidado —murmuró y Craig soltó algo parecido a un graznido por la nariz.

—Estás demente.

—Estamos iguales ¿o no? —se molestó, porque Craig no era alguien para hablar sobre eso. Otro suspiro se escuchó del otro lado. El azabache, del otro lado, había alzado los hombros y sacudido la cabeza. _Cómo negarlo._

—Tienes un punto ahí —concordó con el rubio, alejando el cigarrillo de sus labios para observar la punta mientras esta se consumía. Kenneth se quedó callado antes de volver a hablar.

—Gracias de nuevo.

—Como sea, nos vemos en unos días. Yo me encargo de tus días libres. Me agradeces después —le cortó, tirando el cigarrillo para apagarlo con el pie. El rubio sonrió levemente, dejando el teléfono en su lugar para volver a acomodarse en la cama.

De manera inconsciente, el azabache se había acercado nuevamente, abrazándole hasta acurrucarse por completo contra su cuerpo, proporcionándole calidez a Kenneth. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y pasó su mano por el cabello del otro, alejándole el flequillo del rostro para después repasar sus facciones con los dedos.

— _Todo estará bien._

Kenneth McCormick era un hombre cuyo trabajo era detective especial en escenas de homicidios, y salía con Stanley Marsh, el hombre que había creado algunas de las más voraces, dramáticas y desordenadas escenas de muerte, porque eso era él, un homicida. Pero bajo el yugo de Kenneth, nada malo le pasaría, no lo encontrarían porque Kenneth lo protegería.

Era un detective y seguía la ley. Pero si era por Stanley no le importaba ir en contra de eso.

 _Realmente, ¿quién es el que tiene problemas?_


End file.
